Industry trends indicate a growing movement among enterprises and other entities to hybrid cloud designs. These enterprises and other entities are choosing such designs to acquire additional on-demand computing, storage, and network resources, thereby eliminating the need to build for peak capacity within their own data centers. Public clouds do not have the same initial capital investments that may be necessary to build out a company's own private data center. In addition, a public cloud can better absorb a company's need for elasticity by providing almost unlimited pay-as-you-grow expansion. Although hybrid cloud models are conceptually and financially very attractive, customers are often reluctant to place their applications in the public cloud, away from their own premises. When an organization deploys an application or part of an application in the public cloud, it wants to be sure that the transition from the private data center to a hybrid model is not only operationally feasible, but also that the company retains data access and control in the new architecture.